1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective cover assemblies for camera module and, particularly, to a protective cover assembly for camera module used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are widely used in portable electronic devices. To protect a camera module from dust, water and etc, a protective cover can be slidably or rotatably mounted on the outside of a portable electronic device.
Although useful for protecting the camera module, because covers are mounted on the outside they increase the size of the device and are not attractive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.